


Halloween

by ObeyDontStray



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mentions of the younger boys and El
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObeyDontStray/pseuds/ObeyDontStray
Summary: Jonathan, Nancy, and Steve spend their Halloween looking after the younger kids. (Drabble)





	

**Author's Note:**

> From a Tumblr prompt request :)

__Nancy reached for Jonathan's hand, her other hand laced with Steve's. "Have I mentioned that I fucking hate Halloween." Jonathan grumbled.

"You should have dressed up! Dressing up always makes it more fun!" Nancy chimed in. She had dressed up as a witch and Steve as a greaser.

"I haven't dressed up since I was like, twelve." He replied, keeping an eye on Will and the rest of the boys. And Eleven, who wandered behind the group but held steadfastly to Mike's hand. The whole crew had dressed as Star Wars characters and Mike and El had dressed as Han Solo and Leia. It was cute. Puppy love.

Hopper had put him up to this. He suggested over dinner that all the boys go trick or treating together. It would be good for Will, he justified. For Eleven, too. And of course Mom agreed with him. It was by a stroke of luck that Nancy and Steve had agreed to come with him.

Why couldn't Hopper take time out of his busy schedule to take all the kids out instead of just taking up Jonathan's night. He could be working, after all. It's Hop's job to protect and serve, not his.

As if magically summoned, Hop nearly collided with the three of them. "I thought you were working tonight." Jonathan said, eyeing the bigger man.

"Had official police business to attend to."

Jonathan noticed the bags of M&Ms tucked under Hop's arm. "Mom sent you on a candy run. Didn't she?"

Hop grinned. "The lady gets what she wants." He passed one of the bags to Jonathan. "I know they're your favorites too. Bring the kids by the station before you go home. Flo loves trick or treaters. And Star Wars."

Jonathan thanked the older man sheepishly, tucking the bag of candy into his coat pocket.

"Better get these to your Mom before she rampages my town." Hop joked. "You kids be careful out here." He added for walking off in the direction of his truck.

Nancy reached for his hand again. "See, he's not so bad."

"He's sleeping with my Mom."

Nancy chuckled. "Well, he is pretty hot. I mean if I was his age..."

Jonathan snatched his hand away and quickened his pace to catch up to the boys. "Gross Nancy!"

"Nance you just ruined Halloween for everyone." Steve grumbled.


End file.
